Me devore
by brenda.m
Summary: Em uma rede de apostas, resta saber o que fala mais alto em nome do desejo. Desejo: s. m. Vontade de possuir ou fazer algo. Apetite sexual. Anseio, ambição.
1. Chapter 1

I know I don't Love you

but I want you

so bad

**everyone has a secret**

can they keep that?

_oh no_, they can't¹.

— Está propondo uma... aposta...? — Weasley perguntou, borrando-se nas calças de tanto medo. Tinha uma expressão mais perdedora do que a de qualquer outro Weasley fracassado.

Lembrei da garotinha de sangue podre, e lembro ter pensado que ela já não era uma garotinha coisa nenhuma. Senti um frio por dentro enquanto minha mente começou a imaginar certas cenas. Corpos. Toques. Gemidos. Roupas jogadas pra longe. Bocas.

_Argh._ Engoli em seco, afrouxando o nó da gravata que pertencia ao uniforme.

Havia alguma coisa errada em querer avançar naquela sangue sujo? Eu sabia que sim.

Sequei o suor que tomou a minha testa e só então notei que estavam falando algo.

— Draco? — Blaise me cutucou, chamando minha atenção. — Tudo bem?

Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas em descontentamento, pra provar o quão imbecil era aquela pergunta.

— O que decidiu, Potty? — Perguntei, dando um passo ameaçador na direção da sangue ruim.

Ela parecia firme e segura do outro lado de Hogwarts, há uns 30 metros de onde estávamos, ela mal podia nos ver. Enquanto eu estava totalmente apto a deixá-la demonstrar qualquer desprezo... _Na cama._

Um pena que ela fosse tão suja e tão orgulhosa, tsc tsc tsc.

Potter fez que sim com a cabeça, apertando minha mão – talvez – com toda a sua força, o que era bem patético.

Revirei meus olhos.

— E qual o prêmio? – Weasley pobretão teve de lembrar, com aquele jeito desengonçado que chegava a ser irritante.

Não haviam muitas coisas que eu não tivesse. E menos coisas ainda que eu invejasse no Potter ou no Weasley. Aliás, não havia nada que eu invejasse. Weasley era pobre, sarnento e entediante. Potter podia ter algum dinheiro, fama etc, mas no fim era só um garoto se fingindo de herói.

O que os dois tinham em comum? Granger.

O que eu tinha em comum com essa sangue podre? Desejo.

Sim, Desejo: Vontade de possuir ou fazer algo. Apetite sexual. Anseio, ambição.

Era essa a definição que você encontra nos dicionários e mais uma vez os dicionários se mostravam fodidamente certos.

Minha mente viajou em imagens sadias do meu corpo contra o dela, forte, na parede, apertando-a mais, beijando-a, sentindo-a tão quente quanto eu, porque ela parecia quente, e só de pensar em estar dentro dela e ouvi-la gemer por mais, algo crescia dentro de mim. Um monstro perigoso e adormecido.

Ele havia acordado agora.

Ergui meus olhos para os dois imbecis e dei um sorriso perverso.

— Granger.

Os olhares de Potter e Weasley pareceram nublados, uma grande nuvem de poeira e caos, como se estivessem finalmente tentando encaixar o nome da sua amiguinha no contexto.

— O quê? — Pobretão gaguejou, afetado.

— Não tente parecer mais idiota que já é, Weasley. Você me ouviu.

Minha voz pareceu estranha. Mais obstinada.

— Ela é nossa melhor amiga, — Potter começou, com aquela vozinha idiota, como se estivesse me provando alguma lição. — Não é apostável.

— Voltando atrás, Potter? — Comecei, sorrindo de lado. — Medo?

O quatro olhos bufou dando passos em minha direção, antes de provar que apesar de imbecil, meio gay e tudo o mais, ele era corajoso. Não que coragem signifique alguma coisa. Eu vou ganhar. Eu sei.

Porque a vontade de possuí-la queimava dentro de mim: um desejo fugido das ruínas antigas do meu orgulho.

— Fechado. — Potter apertou minha mão, tentando mostrar hostilidade. — E o que ganhamos em troca caso vençamos a aposta? — Perguntou-me.

_Escuta Potter, vocês podem ganhar um crucios, já que estão pedindo tanto. Tudo bem pra vocês? _

— Vocês escolhem, Potter.

Potter pareceu pensar – sim, ele pensa! – por um segundo – apenas um segundo, repito – o tempo que foi necessário para finalmente selar o acordo.

— Se ganharmos, vai deixar de ser o Capitão da sonserina e o cargo de monitor-chefe. — Falou, tocando exatamente no epicentro da minha honra e popularidade.

Aquilo me afetou, mas não o deixei perceber.

Apenas ergui uma das sobrancelhas e fingi um sorriso de contentamento.

— Por mim tudo bem, Potter.

E foi aí que tudo começou. Mas não pense que isso terminou como nos filmes: Garoto aposta garota. Garoto consegue garota. Garoto se apaixona por garota. Garota antes feia e sem sal se transforma em gostosa e vai com ele ao baile de inverno. Garota descobre. Garoto se ferra. Garoto corre atrás e explana o quão diferente se sente. Garota chora e aceita. Fim.

Esse pequeno filme passou na minha cabeça e – provavelmente – pela sua.

Mas não foi assim, pelo menos não como um todo.

Eu tive certeza que não seria quando a vi atravessar o campo de quadribol após meu treino, meu treino particular, e com um sorriso de ódio profundo instalou-se na arquibancada.

Era realmente estranho que ela estivesse ali. Normalmente Parkison ocuparia aquele lugar, mas por _alguma razão_ Parkison não chegara.

Voei em cima da vassoura até ela, procurando algum sinal de medo ou exitação em seus olhos.

Era absurdo que aqueles olhos tão comuns tivessem algum efeito.

Ela parecia estática ali, postura e cabeça erguida, como se estivesse pronta pra me dar ordens.

— Veio me ver, Granger? – Pausei, erguendo uma de minhas sobrancelhas indicando-lhe um olhar de quem pensa em algo devidamente prazeroso. — Não resistiu a minha ausência, obviamente.

Ela revirou os olhos, e eu senti que sua expressão fácil se acalmara: ela queria sorrir daquilo.

— Soube que Harry e Ronald andaram me apostando. — Dissera, no mesmo tom de quem comenta do calor.

— E?

— E aí que eu tenho uma proposta melhor a fazer. — O uso do termo proposta e o tom mandão fora sexy, sexy o bastante pra eu sentir vontade de beijá-la, mordendo os lábios até sentir sua respiração mudar de ritmo.

Mas permaneci parado a sua frente, flutuando na vassoura.

— Se deixar que Harry e Ronald vençam essa aposta, eu...

— Não existe essa possibilidade, Granger.

— Qual exatamente vai ser o seu prêmio se ganhar?

— Você. – Falei, mas um você tipo _Você aí sangue-sujo, não deu pra notar ainda?._

— Justamente — Ela pausou. — Só esqueceu o fato de que Harry e Ronald não são meus donos, logo essa aposta é inválida. Vai sair perdendo mesmo que a ganhe.

Fazia sentido...

— O que estou propondo é a chance de perder o jogo e ganhar o prêmio.

— Está se oferecendo pra mim, Granger? – Provoquei, com a voz sedutora. – Tsc tsc tsc, tãão baixa.

— Todo mundo sabe que tudo o que você quer é a chance de afetar ao Harry, não tem nada haver com... _isso. _— Completou, sensata.

Esse era o problema de pessoas sensatas: elas não acreditam nos instintos humanos.

E o fato de Granger não sabe – ou pior, não acreditar – no quanto eu a queria só tornou o jogo cada vez mais atraente.

— E o que seria _isso_? — Perguntei, divertidamente.

Ela corou, por um segundo, mas corou. _Será que ela coraria enquanto eu sussurrasse coisas em seu ouvido durante o sexo?_

— Isso foi o que você deu ao entender a eles. — Pausara. — Sexo e tudo o mais.

— E o que a faz pensar que eu não quero?

— Você tem Pansy Parkison, aposto que ela faz sacrifício de bom grado.

Sorri. Ela era boa. Sabia ser irônica.

— Então quer que eu perca o jogo contra a grifinória, renuncie meu cargo de capitão do time, monitor chefe...?

— Aham. — Acenou.

— Você não vale tudo isso, Granger.

— Aparentemente você me apostou por tudo isso... — Dera uma pausa. — E oh, não acho que tenha feito essa aposta sem pensar.

— Não conhecia esse seu lado, sangue sujo. — Murmurei, curioso.

E apesar da minha curiosidade, eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

A proposta de acordo reverso parecia bem mais valiosa.

Com Granger em mãos eu conseguiria destruir a vida do Potter e Cenoura. Mas valia a pena destruir meu orgulho?

Eu teria que perder uma aposta, ganhar outra. Era tudo uma grande sucessão de fatos.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi "Às vezes quando a gente perde, a gente ganha". Mas esta era uma citação que eu preferia evitar.

— Se até o dia do jogo conseguir convencer toda a escola de que está perdidamente apaixonada por mim, eu aceito a sua proposta e perco o jogo, além de largar o cargo de monitor chefe e capitão do time da sonserina... — Pensei, dando-lhe um suspense. — Mas se não conseguir convencê-los, venço a aposta com seus amiguinhos e _você_ Granger é que larga o cargo de monitora...

Ela arregalou os olhos, e pude sentir seu cérebro e raciocínio correndo atrás de um subterfúgio. Mas ela confiava demais em si mesma, não aceitava perder.

E garotas acham que parecer apaixonada é fácil. Seria. Se o garoto em questão não fosse um Malfoy.

— E então, sangue-sujo...? — Pontuei, pressionando-a.

— Aceito. — Ela disse, apertando minha mão com segurança, apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem o contrário.

Depois disso deu meia volta, como se eu fosse seu garoto de recados ou sei lá.

— Granger. — Chamei-a, sem afetação.

Ela me olhou, esperando a próxima bosta que eu poderia falar.

— O que fez com a Parkison? — Perguntei, num semi-sorriso.

A sangue-ruim sorriu de volta, PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ, sarcástica.

— Presa no armário de vassouras... — Dissera, antes de me dar as coisas e partir.

I'm Driving fast now 

**Don't think I know how to go slow  
**

Where you at now 

I feel around 

_There you are²._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm bullet proof,  
nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Dei um sorriso cínico. E outro.

- Bom dia, Malf... Quer dizer, Draco. – Falei, sentindo-me estúpida.

Mas eu precisava convencer Hogwarts que estava apaixonada por aquele verme. Era apenas um jogo. Uma aposta. E ao mesmo era mais que isso. Era a vingança de todos esses anos de sorrisos sarcásticos que eu queria tirar do rosto daquele idiota, de "tsc tsc tsc, ora ora se não não é o trio maravilha..." e os inúmeros "sangue-ruim", "cenoura ambulante" ou "santo Potter" que aquele loiro aguado pronunciara.

Malfoy me devolveu um sorriso maldoso, com aqueles dois malditos olhos sombrios, que me lembravam o olhar de comensal.

- Que foi, Granger? – Ele me respondera, frio. – Desde quando uma sangue-sujo pode dirigir a palavra ao seu superior?

Malfoy não iria contribuir, por sinal, talvez ele quisesse que Hogwarts me visse rastejando aos seus pés. _Força, Hermione! É só a doninha, você é bem mais inteligente que isso._

- A professora Minerva me pediu pra avisar que esteja na sala dela pra uma reunião de monitores, em 1h. – Menti, seca.

E dei de ombros.

Minha consciência ficou gritando pra que eu voltasse lá e me mostrasse apaixonada por ele, ou pelo menos desse algum sinal que virasse motivo pra boatos nos corredores. Mas não, isso parecia humilhante e por Merlin, devia haver um jeito mais fácil de fazê-los acreditar.

Antes, apressei meus passos em direção a sala da diretora da grifinória, eu precisava organizar meu plano – não que fosse um esquema genial ou algo assim -, mas já era um começo.

- O que está dizendo, Srta. Granger? – Minerva perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Que eu quero entregar meu cargo de monitora. – Falei, fingindo uma voz tristonha. – Não agüento mais trabalhar com Malfoy. – Dei uma pausa, baixando a cabeça. – Tudo pra ele é uma tentativa de me humilhar... – Menti (em partes), deixando que algumas lágrimas começassem a cair.

Eu merecia o prêmio de melhor atriz do mundo bruxo. E a julgar pela forma chocada que Minerva me encarava, o plano estava dando certo.

Ela parecia tão indignada quanto comovida pela minha fragilidade, era difícil até mesmo pra ela ver sua aluna favorita – tão forte e focada – de repente parecer a simples adolescente que de fato eu era.

- Acalme-se, srta. Granger. – Ela me pediu, com a voz rígida. - Não se preocupe com o Sr. Malfoy, terei uma conversa com ele em breve.

Apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas por dentro tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que meu plano estava funcionando.

II.

- Granger, o que faz aqui? – Ele me perguntou, sério, quase parecendo um comensal da morte.

- Não é da sua conta, loiro aguado. – Respondi, controlando-me para parecer natural, mas eu acabara de sentar na mesma mesa que ele, contrariando todas as regras sociais de desprezo que havia entre nossos sangues.

Metade das pessoas que estavam na biblioteca haviam notado meu súbito movimento, mas eu estava disposta a começar o jogo. Eu faria Hogwarts inteira acreditar que eu estava apaixonada por ele, ah se eu faria. E eu iria vencer. Depois dessa aposta, Draco Malfoy seria apenas um garotinho sem status pra se convencer diante dos seguidores (porque amigos obviamente ele não devia ter!). E Draco Malfoy sem status e sem honra não seria nada, eu faria questão de provar, mesmo que pra isso precisasse de algumas semanas de atuação amorosa.

Ele erguera uma de suas sobrancelhas, arrogante.

- Já começou a correr atrás de mim, Granger? Tsc tsc tsc – Dissera, antes de levantar-se da mesa sob o olhar de todos.

Levantei-me em seguida, em passos atrás do loiro, tentando criar alguma tensão no cérebro idiota daqueles imbecis da biblioteca. POR MERLIN, ESPALHEM LOGO ESSE BOATO!

- Você é insistente hein, sangue-sujo. – Ele murmurara, sem deixar de andar no corredor, com o olhar no meu, pra logo depois desviar.

- Uma dúvida, Malfoy: O que você considera como "Pessoas achando que estou apaixonada por você"? A maior parte de Hogwarts? Seus amiguinhos?

- Potter e Weasley.

- Quê?

- Se eles acreditarem, a aposta é sua. – Ele respondera, indiferente.

_Merda!_ Pude ouvir minha mente murmurar.

- Já falou com a professora Minerva? – Perguntei, tentando organizar a mentira que viria.

- Ainda não. Por quê?

- Nada não, loiro aguado. Deixa pra lá. – Murmurei, tentando parecer alheia, e voltei a andar, torcendo pra que desse certo. Felizmente Malfoy segurou-me pelo pulso, interessado.

- Agora fala, sangue-ruim.

- Bom, Mcgonagal me disse que faremos rondas juntos _todas as noites._ – Falei, soando natural. A coisa absurda nisso é que o loiro não pareceu abalado, sequer ofendido, mas logo se recompôs, franzindo o cenho.

- Haha, nos seus sonhos, Granger. Vou falar com ela hoje mesmo e pedir pra mudar esse horário. – Ele dissera, exatamente como eu achei que reagiria e dera de ombros.

You shoot me down  
but I won't fall:

I am titanium!

Fazer da vida de Draco Malfoy um inferno. Era disso que eu precisava. O ódio era a melhor desculpa e só através de uma história de amor e ódio é que as pessoas iriam acreditar na minha súbita "paixão". E tudo começaria [?].

Por sorte, depois de alguns passos no corredor, vi os cabelos loiros platinados de Barbie daquele verme, ele estava no centro de uma roda de alunos, que não chegavam a ser exatamente uma multidão. Dava pra ouvir seu riso sarcástico rasgando dignidade e humilhando quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse com ele (notei após alguns segundos que era Neville), apressei meu passo na direção da roda, com o coração acelerado.

- Longbottom, alguém já diss-

- Deixa ele em paz, Malfoy. – Falei, tentando soar agressiva.

Crabble e Goyle olharam-me rindo, como se eu fosse uma criança tentando se meter em uma conversa pra adultos.

Blaise, por outro lado, mantinha um ar divertido (curioso, talvez), arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas de uma forma semelhante ao seu amiguinho verme, e fitava-me de forma penetrante, e eu quase podia dizer que ele _sabia_, o que era totalmente aceitável, já que ele era o único (verdadeiro (?) amigo de Malfoy.

- Defendido por uma sangue-ruim, Longbottom? Tsc tsc tsc. Cada vez pior. – A Barbie falara, ignorando-me.

Neville mantinha a cabeça baixa, e era segurado pelos dois capangas sem cérebro. Eu ainda não sabia o porquê, mas tinha certeza que fora ideia do loiro.

- Larguem. Ele. – Falei, ameaçadoramente, erguendo minha varinha na direção dos dois.

Nenhuma das pessoas que nos rodeavam ousou se envolver. Nem Blaise, que parecia esperar a coisa atingir um limite. Crabbe e Goyle, por outro lado, pareciam ter engolido em seco, tensos. Apenas Malfoy me encarava agora, com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio, quase me desafiando. Eu podia senti-lo aproximando-se de mim, sondando minhas reações, tentando me amedrontar, ainda que ele estivesse parado _apenas sorrindo._

- E o que você vai fazer, Granger? – Dissera, dando um passo a frente, e pude perceber que ele era absurdamente alto (e forte!). Não que isso contasse alguma coisa.

Logo depois, o grupinho de fofoqueiros ao nosso redor murmurou 'uhhhh' em coro, feito naqueles filmes idiotas de líderes de torcida, perdedores e valentões.

- Expeliarmus! – Falei, em sua direção e a próxima coisa que vi foi o corpo de Draco Malfoy ser arremessado alguns metros. – Larguem ele. – Repeti, rapidamente, sentindo meu coração bater com tanta força que pensei que fosse saltar.

O par de capangas largou Neville na mesma hora (como se a pele dele tivesse uma doença ou um veneno mortal), dois pares de olhos assustados, procurando socorrer Malfoy.

E na fração de segundos em que eu olhava Neville, prestes a perguntar se ele estava bem, senti uma força puxando-me pra longe, violentamente, quase levando meu corpo a dar de encontro à parede do corredor. Foi tão súbito, que só entendi que alguém havia me atacado quando caí com toda a força no chão.

- Você sabe que eu poderia fazer coisas piores, não é Granger? – O loiro falou, encarando-me com ódio profundo.

- Você não me assusta, doninha. – Respondi, já de pé.

Neville e metade dos alunos que estavam ao nosso redor tinham os olhos arregalados.

III.

- O que faz aqui? – A sangue-podre ousou perguntar, com a pose de mandona que ela já possuía naturalmente.

- Deixa eu ver... – Pausei, com uma das mãos em meu queixo, como se pensasse na resposta. – Pagando a detenção que eu recebi...? – Arqueei, irônico. – E aliás, Parabéns Granger, impressionante o seu esforço pra conseguir um tempo a sós comigo. - Ela deu uma risada maldosa. Acrescentei em seguida, ignorando um pequeno abalo em meu estômago: - Pena que isso só tenha dificultado as coisas pra você ganhar nosso acordo, tsc tsc tsc.

- Se é assim que você pensa, Malfoy... – Insinuou, indiferente.

E de uma forma estranha, Granger me incomodava. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em uma forma de tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dela, o tempo todo.

A única garota que já havia me enfrentado era aquela sangue-sujo, a única que ousava me desafiar, e que, _diabos,_ tinha até mesmo me enfrentado em um pseudo duelo pra defender o bostinha do Longbottom.

E independente de qual fosse o plano dela, **eu iria vencer.**

Sim, eu atualizei! Acreditem se quiser. Praticamente um ano. Terrível, eu sei. Mas agora já voltei a me sentir absurdamente envolvida com essa história-fanfic-ideia, que por sinal, apesar de tão poucos capitulos postados, é uma das minhas favoritas e uma das que mais me rouba ideias posteriores. Se chegou até aqui, repito: Não custa nada uma review né *-* Ideias são bem vindas, obviamente. E até o próximo (que não vai demorar, ps!). Minha fase de autora masoquista já passou, hahaha, que fique claro. beijos

Agradecimentos especiais: Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Sakura Kh, Hellen, Horchid, Lally Sads, OhYax, Bella, Kari Maehara, Cosmic1.4, NanaAbbey, Nathalia Cheron, Mila Pink, Mel Itaik e Flah.


	3. Chapter 3

Granger limpava um troféu com aparente mau humor, enquanto eu decidira por colocar o pé em cima da mesa e encará-la por tempo suficiente para constrange-la.

Mas ela não ousava me olhar.

— Então sangue-sujo, qual o _seu_ próximo passo? – Perguntei, com uma expressão de tédio. – Declarar-se pra mim no salão comunal...?

Ela revirou os olhos, em silêncio.

– Parece que você tem pensado muito sobre isso, não é Malfoy? – Respondeu-me, astuta, terminando de limpar o troféu.

Moveu-se na direção da estante seguinte.

– E se eu tiver? – Desafiei-a.

Ela finalmente me fitou por alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho.

– Não seja ridículo, Doninha. – Pausou. – Até pra você isso pareceu baixo.

– Isso o quê? – Falei, levantando-me da poltrona em que estivera.

_Sexo? _

Ela riu, sagaz.

– Suas Insinuações. – Dissera, colocando o troféu cuidadosamente entre os outros e esticando-se para apanhar mais um.

A esta hora (como era de se esperar), eu diminuíra a distância entre mim e a sangue podre, encurralando-a. Mas ela só percebeu no momento em que apanhou o troféu, enquanto tentava retira-lo cuidadosamente do local.

– O q- Murmurou, irritada, um pouco antes que eu sussurrasse _Silentium _contra o seu ouvido, empunhando minha varinha com minha mão esquerda.

Observei-a arregalar os olhos, em revolta.

– Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas, sangue-sujo... – Comecei, vendo-a bufar de ódio.

Retirei o troféu de sua mão com cuidado e com toda a calma, esperando que isso a deixasse mais indignada.

Ela bufava como nunca, possuía os olhos assassinos, provavelmente tentando me estrangular em sua cabeça.

Fechei a estante de madeira com uma batida forte, que ecoou pela sala.

– As minhas... – Comecei, subindo minhas mãos por cada uma de suas coxas, ela se debateu, revoltada, usando as duas mãos contra o meu peito e tentando sair dali. Foi preciso que eu a erguesse sem esforço, pressionando seu corpo com força contra o meu. – "Insinuações"... – Continuei subindo minhas mãos, marcando-a, e a senti ofegar, não sabia se de desprezo ou nervosismo. – Deveriam ser a menor das suas preocupações, Granger. – Disse, parando de subir, para apertar suas coxas.

Havia alguma coisa dentro de mim que urrava por este momento. Que gritava, _VAMOS, DRACO, SEJA HOMEM! É ÓBVIO QUE ELA QUER..._ E outra parte de mim dizia _EXATO, ÓBVIO QUE ELA QUER... TE MATAR._

Meu rosto continuava a centímetros do seu ouvido, apenas aproveitei a distância para beijar o seu pescoço, em reação ela voltou a tentar me empurrar para longe, sem sucesso.

Sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso com ela, fazer o suficiente para despertá-la, mas não o suficiente para que ela usasse isso contra mim.

Foi neste momento que ela me surpreendeu, quando parou de resistir, segurou o meu rosto e me forçou a beija-la. Repito: Fui abusado pela Granger, juro!

E com este ato, ela me obrigou a quebrar todo o plano de tortura-la (com gestos pequenos) que tinha criado na minha cabeça. Obrigou-me a agir por instinto e urgência.

O beijo se tornou agressivo, parte de uma dança desesperada de bocas enquanto uma das minhas mãos apertava sua nádega e a outra tentava desabotoar os botões de seu uniforme. Ela, por outro lado, havia perdido o controle mais do que eu, e suas duas mãos já se encontravam dentro da minha camisa, em minhas costas.

Então ela fez o inesperado. Cravou as unhas e as desceu com tanta força em minhas costas que eu exibi uma careta de dor, o suficiente pra que ela saísse da posição em que estava e desce um chute nas minhas partes baixas, procurando desesperadamente sua varinha na sala.

Não sei porque quanto tempo permaneci inclinado pra frente, com as mãos juntas e ainda sentindo a dor do baque.

– SUA SANGUE PODRE FILHA DE

– Fique longe de mim, Malfoy. – Dissera, com **aparente** ódio profundo. Sim, aparente, porque ela não conseguia me enganar, ela gostara daquilo, e queria mais, ah se queria, embora não quisesse admitir nem pra si mesma. – Eu tenho nojo de você.

Eu estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta a altura quando ela cuspiu. GRANGER CUSPIU EM MIM. Sua expressão FINGIA nojo. Tudo um grande drama teatral, na minha opinião.

Algo dentro de mim urrou de ódio, ódio daquela... aquela... _coisa_ cujo sangue fedia a lixo, cujo único lugar aceitável seria sempre implorando e obedecendo.

Segurei a varinha com força, retirando-a em um movimento ágil do meu bolso. Minhas partes baixas ainda doíam, e minha costa ardia com os arranhões, mas era como se o que estivesse em jogo fosse o meu orgulho.

Porque ninguém, nem ela, que era um grande nada, tinha o direito de cuspir em minha direção, sequer de_ tentar_ me humilhar. E mesmo que tentasse, ela nunca conseguiria, eu sempre estaria um passo a frente.

– Expelli-

– Protego! – Cortei-a, preparado.

Estávamos em posição de duelo, mais ou menos a 2 metros de distância um do outro.

Subitamente Granger baixou sua varinha, com a expressão firme.

– Precisamos terminar a detenção. – Falara, indiferente.

– Você... É imbecil ou o quê, garota? – Disse, pasmo. Como ela simplesmente baixa a varinha e vira as costas pra mim como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu – Draco, Malfoy! – não fosse capaz de ataca-la?! Quem ela pensava que eu era? Santo Potter?!

− Precisamos-terminar-o-trabalho-da-detenção. – Repetira, devagar, fazendo-me sentir uma criança.

− Percebeu de antemão que iria perder, não foi Granger?

Ela revirou os olhos.

− Eu te odeio. – Falara, tentando parecer sincera (?) (e sem sucesso! Granger tinha uma queda por mim, eu tinha certeza disso), embora a varinha ainda estivesse em sua mão.

− Agora me conta uma novidade, sangue-sujo. – Incentivei, tentando parecer entediado e displicente, mas queria de novo uma briga, queria mostrar a ela o seu lugar.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, irritando-me.

− Você só sabe fazer essa cara de idiota? – Falei, sarcástico.

− Pois é, e a idiota aqui o desarmou mais cedo. Divertido, não? – Ironizou, já sentada em uma poltrona limpando mais um troféu. – É preciso ser muito imbecil pra ter uma varinha, vantagem em força física e ainda ser superado por uma "sangue-rum", certo Malfoy? – Provocara, com um sorriso vitorioso.

− Você se recuperou rápido demais pra alguém que foi Imobilizada por alguém de quem "sente nojo"... – Afirmei, soltando um sorriso cruel.

− O que está tentando insinuar, Doninha? – Perguntou-me, bufando, com os olhos focados.

− Que você gostou, Granger. Não resistiu aos meus encantos. – Falei, fingindo não me importar com sua reação posterior que eu presumia que fosse de revolta contida em alguma frase sagaz.

− Encantos? – Murmurara, em um riso forçado. – Há-há-há. Se por encantos você quer dizer ser silenciada e forçada, então sim, parabéns, não pude resistir mesmo... Muito difícil "resistir" quando se tem uma varinha apontada em sua direção. – Respondera, fazendo aspas com as mãos, secamente.

− Você queria, Granger. Não negue.

− Desculpe, por que estamos discutindo sobre mim mesmo? Foi você que começou tudo isso! VOCÊ QUE NÃO RESISTE A MIM, HÁ-HÁ-HÁ. Vem alimentando esse amor há quanto tempo, hein Malfoy? – Arqueara. – Escrevendo em seu diário secreto sua paixão por mim...? Tsc tsc tsc

Revirei os olhos. Se eu lançasse um Silentium novamente, será que aquela garota seria menos intragável? Ou então, bastava que emitisse sons nas horas apropriadas. Gemidos embaixo de mim, por exemplo, estavam permitidos.

− Sim, Granger. Estou apaixonado essa sua cara sem graça de virgem com 30 gatos secretamente apaixonada pelo pobretão que apesar de não ser grande coisa sequer a olha. – Articulei, indiferente, esperando que aquilo tivesse um efeito sobre ela.

Ela pareceu ter levado um soco.

− Hmm, parece que tocamos em um assunto delicado aqui. Não vai chorar, vai Granger? – Provoquei-a, apreciando o poder de afetar a sangue-podre. – Porque se for, me deixe conjurar uma cerveja amanteigada pra acompanhar esse espetáculo.

E então ela riu. Um riso pequeno, amargo.

Meu estômago revirou, não sei porque.

− Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, barbie.

− Hogwarts inteira sabe do seu grande e secreto amor pelo cenoura ambulante. – Pausei. – Deve ser difícil, não é? Mas é isso que se ganha por ser uma sangue-ruim tão ridícula. É claro que nem mesmo o Weasley poderiar a desejar. – Completei, com um sorriso maldoso.

− Pobre Malfoy. Realmente acha que eu ligo pro que ele diz. – Dissera, como se houvesse uma terceira pessoa no recinto.

Aquilo me incomodou.

− Louca. – Resmunguei, franzindo o cenho.

− Você vai calar a boca nunca, não? – Afirmara, com uma expressão cansada.

− Não lembro disso ser da sua conta, Granger.

Sim, o capitulo ainda foi pequeno perto de 1 ano (ou mais) sem atualizar. Mas muita coisa aconteceu naquela época, e agora – finalmente! – eu tenho tempo. E férias. E acreditem em mim quando eu digo que essa é a primeira vez que eu fico inteiramente de férias nos últimos anos. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Não sei se alguém ainda lê essa fanfic ou as outras, mas eu realmente estou retomando. Por motivos de: Senti falta disso. Sempre vou sentir. Não importa se eu já estiver velha o bastante pra escrever/ler fanfics ou o que quer que seja. E é isso, fiquei de férias ontem, então vejam, bem, to tentando manter um ritmo frenético de capítulos e atualizar pelo menos 5 fanfics antigas. Comentários são bem vindos, sempre. E sermões também (já recebi umas mensagens realmente ameaçadoras por conta de hiatus em algumas histórias de 2009, hehehehhehe). Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

− Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy. – A velha acabara de me dizer, com uma expressão amarga.

E por velha entenda a minha professora de transfiguração, Minerva Mcgonagal.

Não sabia porque havia sido chamado ali, mas boa coisa não era, disso eu tinha certeza. Só havia uma _coisa boa_ que eu remotamente desejava, e essa coisa se chamava Granger.

Olhei para a sala, notando que desta vez parecia bagunçada, e que em cima da mesa havia um pergaminho com meu nome em letras garrafais. Franzi o cenho. Que diabos ela queria comigo?!

− Já deve saber porque eu o chamei aqui, não?

_Claro, eu leio mentes!, _foi o que tive vontade de lhe dizer. Mas preferi continuar calado.

− Tenho ouvido reclamações em demasiado sobre o sr., Sr. Malfoy... – Começou, severa, levantando-se de sua poltrona.

− Está me acusando de alguma coisa? – Perguntei, tentando soar inocente. Sabe-se-lá o que ela havia descoberto sobre mim!

− Não estou acusando, estou afirmando. – Dissera, aumentando o tom de voz. Senti como se a velha tivesse jogado a frase no ar e estivesse sublinhando calmamente em seu próprio cérebro.

"Estou afirmando"

_Sei..._

− Então, o que exatamente a senhora está afirmando? – Perguntei-lhe, indiferente.

− Soube que: o senhor quase estuporou um de seus colegas, sofreu duas detenções apenas nessa semana, duelou ilegalmente e atacou a Srta. Granger, e estuporou e prendeu em um armário a Srta. Parkison...

− Eu o quê?! – Falei, sentindo como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar. – Eu não estuporei a Pansy!

Mas ela compreendeu que o fato de eu só ter me defendido de uma de suas acusações me tornava culpado por todas as outras.

− ...E que tem perseguido a Srta. Grang-

− Quê?! – Falei, arregalando os olhos. – Desde quando? Ela é uma sangue-ruim, eu nunc-

− É justamente sobre esse tipo de comportamento a que eu estou me referindo, Sr. Malfoy! – Ela falara, convicta. – Dias atrás recebi a visita da sua colega, que estava muito abalada... Sem a ajuda dela, eu jamais ficaria ciente da sua conduta, que já não seria aceitável em padrões normais, agora se torna quase vergonhosa tratando-se do Monitor-chefe de Hogwarts..!

Saí da sala da velha 3hs horas depois, TRÊS HORAS DEPOIS!

Primeiro, Mcgonagal comentara sobre meus delitos, depois, ameaçara meu cargo, dizendo que ouvisse meu nome em mais alguma encrenca, eu teria que o largar e entrega-lo... AO WEASLEY! DIABOS..! O WEASLEY!

Comecei a me perguntar se ela também não queria que eu desse meu cargo de capitão do time de quadribol por sarnento também!

Ou quem sabe doasse a minha fortuna pra família dos pobretões!

Mas de todas os discursos que eu havia escutado durante aquela tarde, uma única frase não me saía da cabeça. Era como se a frase tivesse vida a própria, a ponto de me incomodar.

"Dias atrás recebi a visita da sua colega, que estava muito abalada... Sem a ajuda dela, eu jamais ficaria ciente da sua conduta".

Há, Granger!

Lá estava a sangue-sujo atrapalhando de novo a minha vida. Porque não bastava pra ela ter me culpado pelo estupor da Pansy, por "persegui-la", ou atrapalhado a brincadeira com Longbottom, não, ela precisava se envolver nas minhas apostas, se infiltrar na minha cabeça e ATÉ MESMO CUSPIR EM MIM!

Comecei a andar em passos mais fortes, pensando onde diabos a sangue-sujo deveria estar, porque eu iria encontra-la, ela precisava pagar!

Vi um garoto – que deveria ser do primeiro ano – passar, segurei-o pela gola, ameaçando-o, e erguendo-o pela gola.

− Antes de pensar em chorar pra mamãe Mcgonagal, – Pausei, deixando ciente que sabia que ele era um mimado da grifinória. – Eu sou o monitor-chefe. Então, está avisado. – Disse, sentindo vontade de rir do medo do garoto. – Viu Hermione Granger no castelo? – O garoto continuou congelado, me encarando. Revirei os olhos. – Você é retardado ou o quê, moleque?! Responde!

− Larga ele, Malfoy! – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. A fúria, que a essa hora estava pela metade, atravessou todos os corredoras por onde eu havia andado, e se concentrou ali, no momento em que eu olhei para a pose mandona dela.

Larguei o garoto com calma, e um sorriso.

− Pode ir. – Disse, deixando-o no chão. Ele mal esperou resposta, saiu correndo como se estivesse em uma maratona, o que me fez aumentar o riso debochado.

− Chegou bem a tempo, Granger. – Afirmei, desta vez sério.

− O que quer? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

− Conversar. – Falei, irônico, mas ela recuou um passo. E eu tive certeza que ela_ sabia _que não iríamos conversar.

Ela cruzou os braços novamente. E eu precisei me controlar pra não ficar olhando o volume dos seus peitos. _Sem distrações, Draco, sem distrações..._

Tentei me lembrar das coisas que importavam, como "Dias atrás recebi a visita da sua colega, que estava muito abalada... Sem a ajuda dela, eu jamais ficaria ciente da sua conduta".

Lembrar daquilo foi o suficiente pra que eu sentisse que ela merecia pagar pelo o que fizera.

Ela continuou parada, tentando "me entender". Seu par de olhos castanhos me irritaram, e fizeram-me a puxar pelo braço, com força, ela tentou resistir, puxou a sua varinha em minha direção.

− Você é quem sabe, Granger. – Falei, entediado.

Não ligava pro que ela pudesse fazer comigo, definitivamente nunca chegaria perto do que eu ainda faria com ela.

Ela bufou, tentando soltar-se, quando usei toda a força que tinha e a empurrei dentro de um armário de vassouras.

Ela bateu contra a parede, mas não a ponto de se desequilibrar, apenas a ponto de me olhar, atordoada, esquecendo-se que possuía uma varinha e começando a bufar e me dirigir uma, duas, três tapas, que logo foram evitadas por minha mão, que a segurara no ar todas as vezes, sem grande esforço.

− QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?! – Falou, um pouco descontrolada, depois que me viu fechar a porta do armário e me aproximar dela.

Sua mão dirigiu-se a porta, tentando abrí-la, mas eu a imobilizei de novo.

− Nem pense em fazer o que fez da última vez. – Declarei, olhando-a fixamente.

Podia sentir sua respiração e revolta aumentarem.

− Como eu disse, eu só pretendo _conversar_. – falei, diminuindo o aperto em seus pulsos, mas sem larga-los. – Acabei de sair da sala da Mcgonagal. – Expliquei-lhe, calmamente.

Seus olhos pareciam ter brilhado de compreensão, mas sua respiração continuava tão ofegante quanto há alguns minutos atrás.

− O que eu quero que você esteja ciente, sangue-ruim – Pausei, dando a impressão que iria engolir seus olhos. – É que eu não ligo se você quiser jogar sujo... – Colei mais meu corpo ao dela, o que não estava nos planos.

_Sem distrações, Draco...,_ pensei.

− Mas se você quiser jogar sujo, não quero que reclame depois... _Com quem quer que seja._ – Parei, fitando-a.

Seu coração estava mais acelerado.

− Está entendendo, Granger? – Disse, colando mais meu corpo ao dela.

Droga!

− Não, Malfoy. – Ela respondeu, com a voz grave e ainda mandona (?).

E aquilo me irritou, porque mesmo me respondendo ela parecia _mandar_, e não era ela que deveria mandar nessa história...

Então, o monstro dentro de mim perdeu o controle.

Mas segundos antes eu já me culpava e me chamava de idiota, porque de novo aquela coisa estava me confundindo: Mais uma vez, previsivelmente, lá estava eu beijando-a.

Ela prendeu seus dedos em minha nuca, com força, talvez sem se dar conta que estivesse me beijando (?), ou talvez ela quisesse me beijar, e eu estivesse mais perto de conseguir o que eu queria.

O segundo pensamento me fez sorrir, antes de transferir meus lábios ao seu pescoço.

Uma de minhas mãos entraram na blusa de seu uniforme, lentamente. Não sabia porque ela não havia me afastado ainda, mas entendi aquilo como um sinal para continuar subindo minha mão, primeiro por seu ventre – ouvi-a ofegar – depois pela lateral de sua barriga e por fim na curva do seu seio direito.

Ela continuava ofegante, e eu sentia sua respiração contra meu ouvido como se fosse uma carícia.

De repente sentimos uma espécie de brisa vindo da porta do armário de vassouras, que havia sido aberta por alguém. DROGA! Viramo-nos ao mesmo tempo, ela, corando e com olhos arregalados. E eu, tentando transparecer indiferença, mas quando notei quem estava lá, abri um sorriso irônico.

Era o quatro olhos, tão chocado quanto jamais estivera. Olhou-a nos olhos, contendo o choro (?), enquanto eu tentava não rir da cena entre os dois idiotas.

Mas não conseguia me mover, precisava ver o gostinho da derrota da Granger. Nem que eu tivesse planejado aquilo teria acontecido melhor!

Aquele silêncio parecia entendiante e meio mórbido, revirei os olhos antes de quebra-lo:

− Não vai perguntar o que estávamos fazendo aqui, Potty? – Falei, exibindo uma expressão cruel.

Vi o testa rachada apertar os punhos, mostrando que sim, ele achava que podia me vencer em uma briga.

Granger o censurou com o olhar, bufando, o que deu a impressão que estava me defendendo, e apenas aumentou a raivinha do seu amiguinho.

− VOCÊ TEM UM CASO COM... MALFOY?! – Ele falou, um pouco alto, fazendo uma cara que deveria ser de nojo, mas com certeza era inveja!. A sangue-sujo não ousava responder, apenas baixara a cabeça, feito uma criança. – HERMIONE! – Chamou-a, sério. – O QUE FOI ISSO?!

− Só uns amassos. – Respondi, encostado na parede, me divertindo com o sofrimento da garota.

Potter me encarou, respirando fundo, antes de me empurrar.

− O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?!

− HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ, VOCÊ É MESMO MUITO BABACA! AINDA TEM DÚVIDAS, POTTER?! – Respondi, empurrando-o com menos força.

Não queria quebrar o testa rachada, apenas irritá-lo e me vingar da Granger.

Seu rosto mudara, ele estava transtornado, como se achasse que a Granger era dele... Peraí, e se fosse? Quer dizer, e se em vez de apaixonada pelo Pobretão, o amor platônico dela fosse pelo Potter?! E a julgar pela maneira que ele agia, talvez também gostasse dela...

Quase ri com meu raciocínio.

Dois virgens, tsc tsc tsc...

− VOCÊS ESTÃO SAINDO? É ISSO, HERMIONE?! – Questionara, como se fosse um... idiota, ou estivesse sofrendo.

− Até parece que eu perderia meu tempo saindo com uma sangue-sujo! – Falei, convencido, e devo ter falado algo muito ofensivo, porque no segundo seguinte Granger voltara a si.

− Harry, não tem nada acontecendo... – Tentou esclarecer.

− AH CLARO, NADA MESMO... POXA, QUE BOM! IMAGINA, O QUE EU VI ENTÃO DEVE SER TER SIDO... – PAUSOU. – NÃO SEI NÉ, UMA MIRAGEM?! – Encerrou.

Pela primeira vez achei o Potter remotamente engraçado. O que diabos era aquilo? Briga de casal?

− Eu juro que posso explicar. Mas não aqui, não agora, não na frente del-

− Mas por quê, _amor_? – Perguntei, me segurando pra não rir de como ela voltara a bufar. – O testa rachada vai entender você não ter resistido aos meus encantos...

Ela bufou de novo, avançando com tudo em mim!

Ela praticamente pulou, com força, e ódio, começou a me estapear, enquanto eu me desviava e ria.

− QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, SEU... SEU LOIRO AGUADO?! – Falava, entre outras coisas inteligíveis, tentando alcançar tapas no meu rosto sem sucesso.

À essa hora percebi que já havia se formado um pequeno público, alguns primeirianistas, e mais 2 ou 3 meninas do nosso ano que eu não sabia o nome. O quê? Me processe! Não é como se elas fossem gostosas ou algo assim, há-há-há.

Aquilo não estava indo bem, eu não podia mais meter em confusões públicas.

− Granger, tá todo mundo olhando... – Disse-lhe, entre um riso e um desvio de mais um tapa.

Então ela parou, olhou ao redor, e quando achei que ela fosse ficar feito uma menina assustada a ponto de fazer algo patético como sair correndo ou chorando – o que era a minha vontade – ela apenas os lançou olhares mortais, semelhantes aos típicos olhares que me lançava.

− FODA-SE! – Respondeu.

E várias meninas a olharam como se não a reconhecessem. Torci para que fossem da grifinória, há-há-há, pra que assim ela sofresse mais com isso.

Mas sem mais nem menos Potter a segurou pelo braço, ou a apoiou, que fosse. Olhou-a como se lhe dissesse algo que eu não entendi, mas ela pareceu entender alguma coisa, e saiu andando, ainda bufando.

Todos continuaram me fitando.

Olhei para o Armário de vassouras da grifinória, tinha velhas vassouras caídas em sua porta, provavelmente derrubadas pela Granger.

Murmurei Reparo, antes de seguir o caminho oposto para a Sonserina: por dentro eu me sentia satisfeito.

"Não vai me explicar o que foi aquilo?", novamente a voz do meu melhor amigo estava ecoando, embora eu soubesse que deveria ser pela quantidade de vezes que ele me perguntara.

Seus olhos estavam magoados, mas ao mesmo tempo confusos. Droga, por que eu não consigo mentir?! Por que ele tem que ter esses olhos?

Mas o problema é que eu precisava continuar as mentiras, não poderia perder. E aquela era chance perfeita, querendo ou não.

SUA IDIOTA, OLHA LÁ O QUE VOCÊ VAI DIZER AO HARRY!, algo dentro de mim gritou.

ESCUTA AQUI, VOCÊ POR ACASO ESQUECEU QUE ELE E O RON, QUE SE DIZIAM SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS, TE APOSTARAM COM... AQUELE VERME?!, respondi, lembrando-me do que era um fato.

Haviam obviamente muitos prós e contras. Como o fato de que talvez Harry e Ron não tivessem feito aquilo se não tivessem certeza que ganhariam, ou que não haviam feito por mal, mas o fato é que eles haviam feito! Nada podia apagar isso.

E por mais que eu quisesse vencer a aposta com Malfoy, e ao mesmo tempo dar uma lição tanto nele quando nos dois idiotas a quem eu chamo de amigos, ao mesmo tempo eu não queria vencer nada, só queria que as coisas fossem como antes.

Como, RAIOS, eu poderia imaginar que a doninha era uma merda de UM PARA-RAIOS DE PROBLEMA?!

Por Merlin, só 4 dias haviam se passado. E nestes míseros quatro dias, eu tinha vivido mais coisas do que em minhas férias inteiras n'toca!

Não, isso não era bom... Muito menos pra minha "reputação", "imagem", ou o que quer que fosse que eu achasse que eu tinha.

MERDA!, gritei comigo mesma, por ser tão... DROGA, POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE BEIJÁ-LO DE VOLTA, HEIN, SUA ANTA?!

Mas eu sabia a resposta, é claro. Porque... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, a vontade era de sair correndo, sinceramente. Porque Malfoy era... Droga, droga, droga, MUITO, droga, droga, droga, GOSTOSO!

E dizer isso, ou admitir isso a mim mesma, era tão divertido quando uma maratona de aulas com a Trelawney ou quanto entrar na floresta negra pra visitar os "bichinhos" de lá.

Entre outras palavras: nada muito inteligente para se admitir, pelo menos não se você pretende ser uma pessoa não-imbecil.

Admitir isso era como cair no cérebro da Parkison... Por Merlin, não! Eu não era tão burra e idiota e ridícula assim, eu não podia ser!

Talvez fosse uma questão puramente biológica. Malfoy, como um ser humano, morfológica e biologicamente, era... agradável aos olhos. É. Com excelentes beijos. Uhum. E aquelas mãos... E o jeito de... DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!

− Mione? – Harry me chama, pela milésima vez. E sei que devo estar parecendo louca, porque depois do que eu fiz hoje, talvez eu realmente tenha ficado.

− Desculpe. – Murmuro, olhando para o nada.

É claro que eu ainda odeio aquele idiota..., penso, e é como um consolo. Um pensamento feliz no meio de tanto constrangimento. E é claro que ainda vai me pagar... Garanto, dessa vez me sentindo melhor.

Volto a olhar para Harry, que parece esperar algo de mim.

− Desculpe pelo o que viu. – Forço, me controlando para não parecer mentirosa nas coisas que direi: − A verdade é que eu me apaixonei por ele.

− VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – Fala, e parece desesperado. Eu também estaria se... bem, estivesse apaixonada pela doninha, há-há-há-há. Mas não é o tipo de piada que eu possa fazer agora, ainda precisava continuar minha atuação. – COMO VOCÊ SE APAIXONOU PELO MALFOY?! – Grita, e eu arregalo meus olhos, notando que ele grita alto o suficiente para Dino e Simas, que estavam passando, ouvirem.

Os dois me encaram firmemente, cochichando algo, olhando-me como se eu fosse um alien.

E pra falar a verdade, eu até preferiria ser um... Mas precisava vencer a aposta. E eu já sabia que não seria fácil.

− shhhhhhh! – Digo.

Okay, uma coisa é Harry e Rony acharem que estou apaixonada pela coisa oxigenada, outra coisa é Hogwarts inteira!. Pensando bem... Uma possibilidade parece tão ruim quanto a outra. Pelo menos os olhares de Hogwarts não seriam tão decepcionados quanto os de Harry agora.

− Eu não acredito nisso! – Exclama, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você... Você é tão inteligente!

Sinto vontade de rir da maneira como ele reage. Ou de consolá-lo.

Por que ele tem que ter esses olhos tão calmos?

− Como isso pode acontecer?! – Pergunta-me, dando a impressão que estou o torturando com crucios.

Hermione, NÃO ENTREGA O JOGO! É SÓ O HARRY, QUANDO VOCÊ VENCER A APOSTA, VOCÊ ESCLARECE TUDO..!, prometo a minha mente, tentando manter a calma.

E é aqui que a atuação começa.

Baixo a cabeça, tentando aparentar timidez, ainda que eu sinta uma imensa vergonha do que vou dizer.

− Não sei, Harry. Só aconteceu. A gente não planeja, sabe? – Disse, fitando-o. Precisava manter minha voz calma...

− Mas por que ele? Ele é... o Malfoy! – Completa, fazendo uma careta.

Quero fazer uma também, mas me seguro. Droga, eu beijei aquela coisa loira, DUAS VEZES!

"E não só beijou, hein...", minha mente me garante, como se eu quisesse lembrar!

− Sabe como você se sente sobre a Gina? – Perguntei, Harry franziu o cenho, ajeitando seus óculos. – Pois é, é assim que eu me sinto sobre o Malf... Quer dizer, o Draco.

− Eu não gosto da Gina! – Afirmara, olhando-me como se eu fosse louca.

COMO EU IA SABER?!, droga!

− Hã... – Recomeço, pensando em uma maneira de não rir daquela conversa. – Foi amor e ódio, sabe... Essas coisas... – O moreno começa a exibir desconfiança com a minha falta de palavras, MERDA! RECOMPONHA-SE, HERMIONE!

− Não, não sei... – Diz. – Que coisas?

− Escuta, Harry – Comecei, impaciente. Porra, mas será que eu terei que declarar Camões pra ele acreditar que eu tô apaixonada?! – Eu gosto do Malf- Quer dizer, do Draco. Não sei explicar, fim. – Concluí, tentando não parecer seca.

Era só demasiadamente irritante falar, mencionar, lembrar daquele imbecil. E muito menos falar coisas boas!

Não é como se eu acordasse pensando "Ei, excelente dia pra contar ao mundo as coisas que eu gosto no verme aguado...". Porque não tem nada que eu goste naquele idiota! Okay, talvez os beijos, e as mãos. Só. Fim. Tudo muito bem definido.

Harry respira fundo, ainda desconfiado.

− Ele só está a usando.

Nossa, Harry, que gênio!

Seguro-me para não revirar os olhos.

− Desculpe pelo o que viu hoje. – Repito, e desta vez estou sendo sincera. - Estamos bem, não estamos? – Pauso, indecisa.

Claro que estávamos! O idiota havia me apostado com Malfoy, o mínimo que poderia fazer – no caso de eu ter enlouquecido e me apaixonado por aquele idiota – era me apoiar, certo?

− Você não vai contar isso ao Ron, não é? – Perguntei, desta vez preocupada.

Ron era... Droga, eu não estava preparada pra aguentar a versão ciumenta de Ron Weasley!

− Não. – Declarou, sério demais pro meu gosto. – Se eu pudesse não gostaria de contar nem a mim mesmo. – Completara, com um novo olhar magoado, MAIS UM PRA COLEÇÃO!, antes de sair caminhando para o dormitório masculino. – 'Noite, mione. – Murmurara, quando estava um pouco mais longe.

n/a: Fiquei realmente preocupada com esse capitulo. O que acharam? Fiz a Hermione parecer uma louca, porque fiquei com medo de narrar em primeira pessoa como ela e vocês acharem a narração semelhante demais a do Draco ): Não sei se exagerei (?) hahahaha Espero que tenham gostado. COMENTEMMMM E VOTEM! E mandem ideias, isso definitivamente seria bom!


	5. Chapter 5

Mal havia aberto os olhos e já me sentia exausta com o que eu ainda iria enfrentar. Permaneci olhando para o teto, não necessariamente assustada, apenas exausta do tempo que eu ainda precisaria gastar com... aquele verme. Foi quando percebi que não era a única naquele quarto.

Ergui-me desconfortavelmente, encarando a figura cabisbaixa do... Ron?! O que era aquilo?!

Puxei as cobertas, embora estivesse em condições decentes, aquilo simplesmente não era um bom sinal..., pensei, ainda com os olhos arregalados, fitando-o com uma expressão que eu esperava que fosse de O QUE FAZ AQUI A ESSA HORA?!

− Precisamos conversar, Mi. – Esclareceu, com uma voz séria.

− Precisava invadir meu quarto, Ronald? – Perguntei, sentando-me na cama.

O Ronald saíra sem querer, mas é que eu realmente não conseguia ver nada de normal em sua atitude. Quem era o ser que entrava no quarto da pessoa pela manhã e a ficava olhando dormir e..?! Não é como se ele não fosse me ver durante o café, o almoço, a janta, os passeios a Hogsmeade, ou... Não sei, durante as aulas... Quem sabe o tempo todo!

Droga, eu já me sentia de mau humor! Culpa de quem?! Isso mesmo, a doninha!, já que eu tinha absoluta certeza do _assunto_ daquela conversa...

Voltei a prestar atenção do ruivo, ele tinha uma expressão preocupada, parecia me analisar profundamente. Era uma imagem agradável, porque Ron inspirava implicâncias bobas, química, timidez e inocência, e agora era como se todas essas coisas estivessem voltadas só pra me entender, ou me julgar, que fosse.

− Ontem ouvi uma conversa entre Parvati e a Patil. – Começou. – E elas disseram...

− Que viram a cena com Malf-Draco. – Cortei, concentrando-me para não dar a impressão precisava. Tentei ser racional e direta, _não podia fraquejar... muito menos agora_, convenci-me, segura: − Não sei bem o que ouviu, mas eu... Estava com... – _A doninha._ – Draco. Aconteceu.

− Aconteceu?! Como assim aconteceu?! – Questionou, com uma careta de nojo profundo, parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria diante daquela conversa. – HERMIONE, ME RESPONDE!

Percebi que estivera por alguns segundos paralisada, pensando no desespero e revolta que conseguia dissecar em seus olhos azuis.

Droga!

− Eu gosto dele. – _Argh._

− Voc-você está falando sério? – Pausou, franzinho o cenho, com nojo. – O que você fez com a Hermione que eu conheço?!

Senti meu rosto esquentar, e uma vontade de abraça-lo, ele era menos compreensivo que Harry, disso eu tinha certeza, Harry era a pessoa fechada do grupo, guardava seus medos e anseios para si, enquanto que Ron – embora não soubesse lidar com seus sentimentos – sempre acabava fazendo ou dizendo coisas precipitadas e exageradas. E eu – por mais que não quisesse admitir – tinha medo disso. Harry era nobre demais para deixar de me perdoar, Ron não, era de carne, osso, impulsos e injustiças.

_Agora não é uma boa hora pra sentimentalismos...,_ esclareci a mim mesma, respirando fundo.

− Eu me apaixonei por ele. E se me perguntar porque ou como, vou falar a mesma coisa que disse a Harry ontem a noite: Não sei explicar. – Disse.

Por um lado, seus olhos estavam limpos e brilhantes como sempre foram, mas por outro, estavam cheios de mágoa e desprezo.

− Tem alguma outra coisa acontecendo. – Falara, convencido e obstinado. – Ele... Ele te enfeitiçou! Ou te deu uma poção ou... ou... – E a esta hora, o ruivo agia como se estivesse tendo alucinações. – Eu e Harry vamos descobrir e vamos te tirar dessa, Mione. – Falara, e parecia que se esforçava para não me tratar rudemente, embora falhasse em seu olhar magoado.

Revirei os olhos.

− É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu posso estar gost

− Argh. – Cortara-me, desviando o olhar. – Você não... Não deve estar normal. Estamos falando daquele verme, Hermione! – Havia ódio em sua voz, e eu não pude culpa-lo. – De qualquer maneira, preciso ir, tenho treino de quadribol agora, nos vemos mais tarde... – Concluiu, distante, saindo do meu quarto sem olhar pra trás.

− Então, o que fez com ela? – Ouvi Blaise me perguntar, embora ele mantivesse sua expressão de indiferença, eu sabia que sim, havia interesse em seu questionamento.

Revirei os olhos, _que pergunta idiota._

Ele pareceu entender isto, porque no segundo seguinte perguntou um: − Certo, e o que pretende fazer com ela?

Estávamos a caminho do campo de quadribol, os outros jogadores do time vinham a uma distância razoável de nós.

− Ainda não pensei sobre isso – Confessei, e apenas a ideia de provocar qualquer ódio novo naquela sangue-ruim fazia meu dia parecer mais interessante.

E então percebi que o idiota me olhava como se pudesse ver algo que eu não era capaz.

E não era como se isso fosse possível...

− O quê? – Falei, meio entediado pela maneira como meu melhor amigo agia.

− Não acha que está levando esse coisa toda da sangue-sujo longe demais? – Perguntou, com divertimento.

− Esse é o tipo de pergunta que me faz questionar porque estamos no mesmo círculo de amigos. – Ironizei, sem realmente me importar. – Sabe que eu gosto de irritá-la. – Pausei, olhando para os lados. – _E o quanto eu pretendo fodê-la_. – Completei, com um sorriso maldoso.

− Já parou pra pensar que ela pode apenas estar fingindo cooperar? – Disse, encarando um grupo de lufas-lufas que passavam, soltando risinhos em nossa direção.

− Como ela iria saber que aquele era o armário da grifinória e que o Potter apareceria? – Falei, tentando considerar a alternativa de Blaise. Afinal, por mais que eu negasse, a sabe-tudo era inteligente, mas não sabia se ela seria capaz de prever meus passos a esse ponto.

− Neste ponto está certo, mas ela sabia que você a procuraria pra tirar satisfações... E se você a procura, mais fácil pra ela vencer a aposta, certo? – Explicou, piscando para uma sonserina por quem acabávamos de passar.

− Não acho que faça diferença. Até porque, ainda preciso fazer alguma coisa que a irrite a ponto de me procurar... – Concluí, finalmente avisando o gramado, assim como Santo Potter e seus seguidores, que acabavam de descer de suas vassouras, após acabar aquela coisa patética que eles ousavam chamar de treino.

Potter me encarou como se pudesse me lançar um sectusempra, mas foi cenoura ambulante que veio em minha direção... tentando parecer intimidante (?).

Ele avançou pronto para me dar um soco, do qual eu me desviei.

Foi tudo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo súbito, eu mal conseguia acreditar que o Weasley podia _fingir_ que era homem.

Weasley sentia-se revoltado a ponto de perder o controle? Interessante...

− O que pensa que ia fazer, Pobretão? – Falei, soltando um riso de escárnio.

O idiota ficou com o rosto vermelho, bufando... pronto pra chorar (?), há-há-há, ou pelo menos era o que eu estava torcendo que acontecesse.

− O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?! – Gritou, avançando em minha direção de novo, a esta hora, estávamos divididos, parte dos sonserinos acompanhava tudo, rindo das expressões dramáticas do idiota, e parte dos grifinórios (incluindo Potter) seguravam Weasley, enquanto que a outra parte parecia não entender o motivo daquela cena.

Eu realmente acho que deveria ganhar um galeão toda vez que algum idiota me perguntasse o que eu fiz com a sangue-sujo...

− Não vale a pena, Ron. – Ouvi Santo Potter murmurar, segurando-o pelo ombro.

− É, Weasley, não vale a pena... – Concordei, sarcástico. – Ainda mais com relação a uma coisa que foi tão fácil conseguir...

Eu podia ler na testa dos dois VOCÊ ME PAGA, mas não era como se eu realmente estivesse com medo da ira do trio maravilha, embora Granger soubesse jogar sujo, Weasley e Potter não pareciam uma ameaça, especialmente sem ela.

Então, quando menos esperava, Weasley soltou-se do Potter, e me acertou com um soco.

A dor me atingiu, mas eu não podia recuar, então tentei soca-lo de volta, acertando seu supercílio, o que se sucedeu depois foi uma nova seção de socos e empurrões.

Potter e Blaise foram os únicos que se envolveram na briga, ambos tentando nos segurar.

Em situações normais, Blaise jamais teria feito isso, pelo contrário, teria se envolvido logo soltando azarações cruéis, mas ele sabia da conversa com Mcgonagal, e sabia também o quanto eu odiaria brigar por algo relacionado aquela sangue-ruim.

Todos continuamos em silêncio por algum tempo, não que eu me importasse.

− Eu cuido do treino hoje – Blaise sussurrou, ciente de que meu nariz sangrava e que Droga, eu precisaria ir a enfermaria!, fez sinal para que os outros do time o seguissem em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Potter e Weasley já estavam caminhando, conversando sobre alguma coisa de maneira obstinada, os outros grifinórios os seguiam, mas andando em grupos mais afastados.

Revirei os olhos, antes de seguir a caminho da enfermaria.

Algo que me intrigava muito era o fato de toda aquela proteção exagerada contra a garota de sangue-podre, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois babacas haviam a apostado contra mim apenas dias atrás.

Eles eram idiotas ou o quê?, perguntei-me, e logo deixei o pensamento de lado, quando a vi a uma certa distância de mim, só que na direção oposta do corredor.

− Malfoy? – Falou. Havia choque em seus olhos, possivelmente pelo sangue que estava na costa de uma de minhas mãos e pelo sangue que ainda saía do meu nariz.

− O que foi, Granger? – Disse, indiferente, continuando meu caminho pelo corredor.

− Volta aqui, idiota! – Ela gritou, dando meia volta para fazer o mesmo caminho que eu, apressando o passo.

− Preocupada, sangue-sujo? – Questionei, erguendo uma de minhas sobrancelhas, mas sem nunca parar de caminhar.

Ela andava paralela a mim, com o cenho franzido.

− Onde conseguiu isso?

Revirei os olhos.

− Não é da sua conta, Granger... – Comecei, olhando-a de lado.

Ela não parecia preocupada, apenas curiosa.

O sangue não parava de sair...

Droga! Se pelo menos eu conseguisse lembrar do feitiço pra esse tipo de coisa..., pensei, antes de me dar conta que era a sabe-tudo que estava ao meu lado.

Parei de caminhar, um sorriso sarcástico aberto.

Ela assustou-se com minha súbita mudança, recuou um passo.

− Não vou fazer e nem quero nada demais, sangue-ruim. – Afirmei, tentando tranquiliza-la. – Só preciso de um feitiço pra parar com o sangue. – Terminei, encarando-a.

Ela não parecia acreditar no que ouvira. E não é como se eu tivesse pedido a sua ajuda, realmente. Mas não era que se dizia tão heroína de Hogwarts, sempre salvando aqueles perdedores com aqueles discursos de Larga ele, Malfoy?

− Certo. – Concordou, rápido demais, logo eu soube o porquê: − Só se me disser onde, como e porquê conseguiu isso...

− Que seja, tem a minha palavra. – Falei, odiando pronunciar isto desta maneira.

Ela não ousou questionar, porque sabia que um acordo bruxo precisava ser cumprido, ou acarretaria na morte de um dos envolvidos.

Aproximou-se, não insegura, apenas com uma expressão estranha a mim, não que eu conhecesse as expressões da sangue-sujo, é claro.

Ergueu sua varinha na direção do meu nariz, fitando-o e balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se fosse minha mãe pronta pra me dar um sermão.

− Episkey. – Murmurou, colocando meu nariz de lugar. E logo depois um segundo feitiço para conter o sangue.

Toquei em meu nariz, notando que ela o havia consertado perfeitamente.

− Agora, a sua parte do acordo. – Anunciou, curiosa. – Como, quando e porquê. – Repetiu, como se eu fosse um idiota com problemas mentais.

− Seu amiguinho pobretão. – Respondi, esperando que o nome a chocasse.

Ela arregalou os olhos, confusa.

− Então quer dizer que você e o Weasley, hein..? – Provoquei, observando-a corar novamente.

Interessante...

− O que quer dizer? – Falou, dando a impressão que era inocente.

− Você ouviu o que eu disse, Granger. – Falei. – E se quiser ouvir o resto, vai precisar apressar o passo, ainda preciso ir a enfermaria... – Expliquei, voltando a caminhar.

− Quando isso aconteceu? – Perguntou, com o olhar distante.

− _Ontem..._ Quando você acha que aconteceu, Granger? Francamente! Alguns minutos atrás, claro, próximo ao campo de quadribol... – Divertia-me a maneira como ela parecia perdida, culpada e ao mesmo tempo pronta pra começar um sermão. – O seu namoradinho não aguentou e precisou avançar em mim. – Falei, indiferente a suas reações de revolta (?). – Mas logo Potter o segurou...

Ela permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, mas ainda caminhando ao meu lado.

Não chegava a ser incomodo, porque eu gastava o tempo imaginando-a com pensamentos assassinos sobre a minha pessoa.

Quando já estávamos a alguns metros da enfermaria, ela começou a me estapear (!). O QUE ERA ISSO?!

− Você... – Respirara fundo, mais uma tapa em meu ombro. – Sua doninha!

− Ficou doida, sangue-sujo? – Disse, sem nem ao menos me defender.

Ela continuou me dando sucessivos tapas, até que eu segurei suas duas mãos, imobilizando-a.

− Granger, eu não tenho tempo pra _isso _– Esclareci de bom grado. – Preciso entrar na enfermaria. Não comecei a briga com Weasley. E, pretendo soltá-la, se parar de _tentar _me bater. – Ela não acreditava em mim, mas no momento em que ia responder algo, ouvimos o som de... Palmas (?).

É, algum idiota estava batendo palmas, levou apenas alguns segundos para que pudesse perceber que o idiota em questão se tratava do Weasley.

− Atrapalhamos o casal?! – Argumentou, no que pareceu um grito, com o olhar magoado que não desviava nunca da direção dela.

Soltei-a, pensando no azar daquela tarde.

Certo, irritar a Granger era bom, fazer os amiguinhos dela perderem o controle, praticamente um bônus, mas eu ainda queria ir a enfermaria, porque o caralho do meu olho direito estava inchado, doía e minha vista por esse olho estava deveras embaçada.

Achei que a sangue-ruim fosse dizer coisas como Não somos um casal!, mas não, ela apenas soltou um:

− Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Ron.

O ruivo pareceu ter levado um soco. _Mais um, na verdade_, minha mente completou, sarcástica.

− O que faz aqui com _ele_?!

E foi aí que a Granger me surpreendeu.

− Iria com Draco a enfermaria. – Respondeu, séria.

Ela sabia atuar, pensei, quase me divertindo com a situação.

− Hum... Acompanhar o Malfoy a enfermaria? – pausou, fazendo uma careta. – Bom pra você... **Granger.** – E dissera a última palavra com raiva, antes de caminhar na direção da enfermaria também.

Potter observava tudo calado, embora parecesse tão decepcionado quanto Weasley.

Revirei os olhos, seguindo o trajeto, reparando que a louca ainda caminhava ao meu lado.

− Granger, já pode ir embora. – Murmurei baixo, fitando-a.

− Ficou louco? – Dissera. – Acabei de dizer a eles que iria acompanha-lo. – Completara, com desgosto, deixando visível que não queria estar ali.

− Que seja. – Concordei, antes de entrarmos na enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey arregalou os olhos, e em seguida colocou uma expressão irritada no rosto, resmungando coisas como Esses meninos de hoje em dia, humpf!, indicou uma cama para mim e uma para o pobretão, no lado oposto da sala. Ela devia ter deduzido que havíamos brigado mais cedo.

Naquele momento, era como se o desconforto e a tensão fossem dois seres vivos que houvessem acabado de nascer ali naquela enfermaria.

O ar estava carregado pela mágoa do Weasley e Potter e a atuação brilhante da sangue-sujo, que alternava em olhares arrependidos na direção dos dois e olhares entediados em minha direção.

− Fiquei impressionado com a sua performance, Granger. – Disse, tirando sua atenção durante um de seus longos olhares arrependidos na direção dos dois.

− Não seja idiota. – Murmurou, com um pouco de raiva. – Disse alguma coisa a ele? – Quis saber, rígida.

− Nada demais. – Respondi, olhando-a de lado. – Algo sobre você ter sido fácil ou não valer a pena. – Esclareci, apreciando o seu olhar fuzilante.

_Mas ela não poderia brigar comigo naquele lugar_, comemorei, sarcástico.

− Babaca. – Xingou, olhando-me nos olhos.

− Então, vai negar o seu caso com Weasley agora?

Ela bufou.

− Você parece muito interessado nisso... – Insinuou, tentando me irritar.

− E se eu estiver? Vai me responder?

− Não, eu e o Ron não temos nada, não que isso seja da sua conta, novamente.

− Já disse alguma coisa aos dois idiotas?

− Não os chame assim, loiro aguado.

− Okay, ok. Já disse alguma coisa aos dois?

− Ontem a noite. – Respondeu-me, com desanimação. – E não achei que Ron fosse acreditar tão rápido. – Falara, com uma expressão convencida de _Não vê como já estou quase vencendo a aposta?!_

− Quem disse que ele acreditou? Tsc tsc tsc...

− Você mesmo viu... – Ela parecia satisfeita, quase sorrindo com sua conquista, apesar de ainda mau humorada.

− Não, Weasley ainda acredita que eu estou a obrigando a alguma coisa... Isso tudo é drama, no fundo ele não consegue ver como você seria capaz de fazer isso em plenas faculdades mentais...

Ela o encarou mais uma vez, antes de concordar.

− É só uma questão de tempo, Malfoy... – Resmungou, friamente, fazendo-me ter a ideia perfeita de como tortura-la.

− Aham... – Murmurei, após colocar uma mão em cada lado de sua cintura.

− O que pensa que está fazendo? – Falou, séria, e ao mesmo temerosa.

− Eu acho que se uma menina afirma estar apaixonada por alguém, ela não relutaria em beijá-lo. – Provoquei, vendo-a bufar.

− Mas eu n-

− Eles não sabem. – Argumentei. – Potter está a encarando desconfiado...

− Como pode saber? – Falara, indecisa, quem sabe até nervosa (?), antes de eu beijá-la.

POR FAVOR, COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMM! E sim, ainda pretendo fazer o loiro convencido sofrer, eventualmente, nas mãos da Mione, heehhehee. Digam o que acharam, ideias, qualquer coisa, e votem!


	6. Chapter 6

− Malfoy. – Ela murmurou, parando o beijo, mas ainda a centímetros do meu rosto. A filha da mãe sabia encenar!

Estava séria, e fitava-me nos olhos, o que era um pouco constrangedor: eu não era o tipo de cara com quem, por merlin, a garota perde tempo para "olhar nos olhos", mas lá estava Granger fazendo seu papel...

Por outro lado, eu não sentia vontade de afastá-la e certamente não queria interromper a tortura que eu mesmo começara com os amiguinhos da sangue-sujo.

Sorri, sem vontade realmente, minha única vontade era a de irritá-la, para logo depois morder seu lábio inferior com força: Aquilo também a irritaria.

Ela recuou a cabeça centímetros de novo, de forma sutil.

− Malfoy. – Dissera, e desta vez era um aviso.

− Que foi, Granger? – Perguntei, irônico, antes de morder seu lábio inferior e puxá-lo com _mais força._ – Não é como se você não estivesse implorando por **isso.**

Ela riu, debochada (?), desde quando a sabe tudo era assim?, discreta, quase tocando meus lábios com os seus.

− Isso foi uma piada, não foi? – Perguntou. Tive a impressão que ela havia me desafiado, foi uma sensação estranha, de que eu precisava calá-la a qualquer custo.

− Corresponder a um beijo sucessivas vezes não configura minha afirmação como "uma piada" – Falei, e algo ali em seu rosto me disse que eu estava ganhando, que ela acabara de reconhecer a sua decadência.

− Eu n-

Cortei-a, desta vez explorando a sua boca com mais calma que das últimas vezes.

Suas mãos encontravam-se em minha nuca, urgentes, enquanto eu apertava contra mim.

− Você não..? – Incentivei-a, repetindo um sorriso maldoso.

Granger parecia prestes a explodir de ódio, revolta ou apenas frustração consigo mesma.

_Mas o que ela podia fazer? Resistir a um Malfoy? Tsc tsc tsc..._, lembro de ter pensado, esperando que a sangue-sujo soltasse suas racionais justificativas.

Ouvi-a bufar, com o cenho franzido e irritado.

_Você é linda_, pensei, e logo um alarme disparou em meu cérebro. QUE DIABOS DE PENSAMENTO ERA AQUELE?! DE ONDE TINHA VINDO?!

Ela não era linda!. Gostosa certamente, sangue-ruim, com toda a certeza e mandona, mas de jeito nenhum linda. Era uma palavra deveras inapropriada.

Mas não tive como prolongar minha análise, já que pela primeira vez Granger estava me beijando.

Aquilo era uma vitória! Era como se o corpo dela estivesse dizendo _Ok, Malfoy, que seja..._

− Se eu correspondo ou não a uns beijos, - Começara, falando como se os beijos em questão fossem uma coisa qualquer e rotineira. – Apenas interessa a mim, _loiro aguado_. – Encerrara.

E então percebi, aquele beijo não era seu corpo concordando comigo, era apenas mais uma demonstração do quanto aquela sabe-tudo não aceitava perder.

− Por que está sorrindo? – Perguntou-me, não satisfeita com minha expressão.

− Então você corresponde. – Concluí, como se nem a tivesse escutado. Ouvi-a bufar de novo. – Muito bom saber que chegamos a um acordo.

− Merlin, que idiota. – Falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

− E o melhor de tudo: a cara dos seus amiguinhos assistindo tudo isso. – Lembrei, sem larga-la.

− Sabe que isso não vai ficar assim, não é? – Afirmou, com uma expressão de quem seria capaz de me estrangular.

− Mal posso esperar pra vê-la jogando sujo de novo. – Disse, confiante. Porque de fato eu estava. E curioso, precisava saber até Granger era capaz de ir. Como eu queria que ela perdesse o controle..!

–-

Pouco tempo havia se passado desde o último incidente com Malfoy. Era dia de passeio a Hogsmeade, não que eu realmente estivesse empolgada, afinal de contas, Rony olhava-me como se eu tivesse uma doença e Harry mantinha seu jeito calado, embora eu soubesse que por dentro ele se torturava com isso, com mil teorias de conspiração contra o outro.

Gina era a única pessoa que ainda falava comigo como antes, ainda que estivesse se sentindo um pouco traída (!) por eu não ter lhe revelado antes meus "encontros secretos" com Draco (!), o mundo só podia estar de pernas pro ar mesmo...

Mas o exílio social deveria significar que eu estava perto de vencer, e isso me tranquilizava. E eu não podia deixar de ir a Hogsmeade, precisava renovar meu estoque de penas e materiais.

O problema é que Gina estaria em um encontro com Simas (!), ainda que tivesse me dito que poderia me juntar a eles, eu duvidava que segurar vela fosse tão_ divertido_ quanto exílio social.

Todos pareciam felizes e empolgados, feito os idiotas que eram, antes de começar a subir nas carruagens. Algumas terceiranistas indo a Hogsmeade pela primeira vez em seus primeiros (?) encontros com os imbecis do quarto ano.

Da mesma maneira, era como se o passeio a Hogsmeade fosse um grande acontecimento em Hogwarts, e por merlin, era só uma droga de um passeio, por que diabos as pessoas não poderiam agir com normalidade?!

A alguns metros de mim observei a figura cabisbaixa de Ron, ele conversava sobre algo sério com Harry, por vezes o moreno balançava a cabeça, concordando, e Ron voltava a falar sobre o que quer que fosse, provavelmente táticas de quadribol.

Revirei os olhos_, que droga de vida._

− Procurando companhia, Granger? – O dono da voz mais surpreendente dissera.

Na verdade, eu sequer conseguia lembrar de alguma vez ter ouvido a voz do sonserino que estava a minha frente, embora eu soubesse quem ele era. Claro que eu sabia.

Estava parado em minha frente e um sorriso de diversão dançava em seus lábios.

− Ah, o fiel escudeiro... – Pontuei, irônica. – Se é da sua companhia que fala, Zabini: não, eu não estou procurando. – Respondi, amarga, caminhando em direção AO NADA, mas com esperanças de que uma carruagem logo aparecesse, pra que assim eu me sentisse menos idiota e sem propósito.

− Estava falando da companhia do Draco_, já que é tão apaixonada por ele_. – Respondeu-me, debochado.

E foi quando me lembrei: Ele não deveria saber da aposta, isso ia contra as leis dos acordos bruxos! D'onde vinha aquela insinuação? E se Malfoy tivesse dado um jeito de explicar aquela aposta de maneira implícita? Isso significava que eu poderia compartilhá-la com alguém nesse aspecto, não é?

− Não que isso seja da sua conta. - Concordei, optando por fingir.

− E como se sente sabendo que a pessoa que ele vai levar a Hogsmeade é a Pansy?

_Nossa, eu me sinto extremamente depressiva diante dessa informação, _minha consciência reagiu, irritada.

Foda-se com ele saía ou deixava de sair!

− Muito mal. – Menti, sem entender porque ainda estava conversando com o idiota.

Vi a carruagem parar em minha frente e subi na mesma sem olhar pra trás. UFFA!

A viagem foi solitária, mais solitária do que eu podia prever.

Fazia-me sentir como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito errado com a minha vida, mas não é como se Malfoy tivesse algum poder sobre minhas perspectivas, então deixei os pensamentos de lado, _Era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo ficasse bem_, pensei, consolando-me.

Fui direto a primeira loja que vi pela frente. Juntei a quantidade de penas e cadernos que precisaria no futuro e comecei a observar os amuletos que estavam expostos em um canto mais afastado do caixa.

Eram uma espécie de mineral lapidado, de cor acinzentada, mas toda vez que eu olhava um em específico, sua tornalidade atingia o tom esverdeado. Era algo curioso de se observar, além do que este era o único dos objetos que não tinha nome, a maioria nomeava-se Amuleto da sorte, Pedra da amizade ou coisas ridículas assim, mas este não.

− Sra. – Chamei, assim que a loja esvaziou um pouco mais. – Qual o nome desse aqui? – Perguntei-lhe, curiosa. – E que feitiço o faz brilhar assim?

− A srta não acredita no poder natural dos amuletos, não é? – Observou, um pouco amarga.

− Por que eu deveria? É óbvio que um feitiço foi lançado pra que ele brilhasse dessa maneira. – Expliquei-lhe, conclusiva.

− O amuleto parece um mineral opaco, - Começara. – Mas na verdade é um pedaço do chifre de unicórnio. E a razão pela qual ele brilha, é quando reconhece alguém de coração puro.

Não estava certa se realmente queria acreditar na história da senhora, mas sendo ou não pedaço de chifre de unicórnio, resolvi compra-lo. Segundos depois percebi que pelo preço barato, definitivamente aquilo não tinha vindo de um unicórnio!

Revirei os olhos, e daí da loja, entediada. Agora o exílio social começaria...

Haviam poucas opções, e todas imensamente povoadas. Cabeça de Javali, Dedos de mel, Três vassouras...

Droga!, pensei, antes de ter certeza que precisaria ir a casa dos gritos, o lugar mais silencioso da vila inteira.

A segunda opção era atormentar Malfoy em seu encontro, é claro, mas 1) eu não saberia onde seria o encontro do idiota, 2) arruinar o seu encontro não era necessariamente sinônimo de irritá-lo, afinal, era só a Parkison!. E de qualquer maneira, eu nem tinha um plano...

Estava procurando algum lugar pra sentar quando ouvi vozes, sem saber porquê movi-me o mais longe do pequeno caminho em frente a caça dos gritos em direção a uma árvore mais afastada.

Houve um suspiro alto e entediado.

− Fala, Pansy. – Logo reconheci a voz da doninha.

Meu coração havia acelerado, talvez porque eu estivesse escondida ou talvez porque a conversa entre os dois fosse séria.

− Aliás, por que aqui? – O loiro aguado quisera saber, parecendo irritado. – Não podia em algum lugar civilizado, onde eu pudesse tomar um whiskey? –Reclamara.

Idiota...

− Eu te amo. – Ela respondera, de primeira, urgente, ansiosa.

Por merlin!

Pansy Parkison era a garota mais imbecil da face da terra, concluí, revirando os olhos. Mas o loiro aguado também era, então talvez eles combinassem juntos.

− Que seja. – O loiro respondeu, pude imaginar sua velha e constante cara de desinteresse. – Vamos ao cabeça de javali.

− Draco, você não ent-

− Ah, por merlin, Parkison! "Que seja", você é idiota ou o quê, garota?! – Falei, antes de perceber que aquilo não havia sido um pensamento. DROGA!

A morena de cabelos e traços simétricos encarava-me, em choque, e ao mesmo tempo nojo.

E Draco apesar de surpreso, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação (!), COMO ELE PODIA ESTAR SE DIVERTINDO COM ISSO?!

− Estava nos espionando, sangue-sujo?! – Ela vociferou, ofendida, estreitando os olhos.

− Eu já estava aqui antes do casal 20 chegar. – Esclareci, tentando soar indiferente.

− Granger, essa sua obsessão está passando dos limites. – Malfoy afirmou. – Espionagem, tsc tsc tsc...

Ele podia ver que já estava começando a me irritar, é claro, porque logo em seguida O QUE ELE FEZ?! SIM, aumentou o sorriso!

− Que obsessão?! – Parkison vociferou novamente, não gostando dos sorrisos irônicos de Malfoy ou da situação ou talvez sentir-se por fora de alguma coisa.

− Granger vive correndo atrás de mim. – Ele declarou, fazendo-me bufar.

− Claro claro, é totalmente o meu gênero correr atrás do maior babaca de Hogwarts! – Expliquei, irônica.

Imaginei como a vida seria boa se a gente pudesse simplesmente avançar na pessoa e colocar as mãos ao redor do pescoço do idiota até enforca-lo.

− Ei, sangue-sujo, não fale assim do MEU NAMORADO! – Pansy gritou, ofendida.

E eu não soube porque, mas de repente comecei a rir.

− Isso é sério, Parkison? Namorado? – E voltei a sorrir. – Não seja tão idiota quanto todos já sabem que você é. – Falei, soando maldosa.

− O QUE ESTÁ INSINUANDO? – Falara, em um tom agudo.

Draco estava calado, olhando de mim pra ela, curioso aonde aquilo iria dar.

− Por que não pergunta pra ele?

− DRACO! – Ela gritou, de olhos arregalados, pronta pra avançar no loiro, o que era estranho, não sabia que uma insinuação tão simples pudesse arruinar as convicções apaixonadas da "namorada" do idiota. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela achava que fosse...

− Pansy, isso não é um namoro. – Exibi uma postura vencedora diante da afirmação entediada de Malfoy.

− E como eu sei de tudo isso? – Falei, tomada por alguma vontade de insana de fazê-lo pagar.

O loiro idiota arregalou os olhos, finalmente saindo de sua bolha de indiferença.

− Porque o _Draco _me disse. – Concluí.

A confusão tomava conta dos olhos dela.

− O q-

− Eu e Draco estamos tendo um caso. – Afirmei.

A coisa foi tão absurda, que senti ímpetos de rir daquela barbaridade, provavelmente Malfoy estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Eu esperava que ele soltasse uma frase irônica ou estúpida, ou quem sabe uma fala surpresa e arrogante, mas tudo o que o loiro fez foi sorrir. Um sorriso genuíno. Durou apenas alguns segundos, e logo ele se tornou o velho babaca de sempre. Pansy grunia/bufava de ódio, e quando o loiro abriu a boca para dizer algum sarcasmo, ela lhe deu uma tapa e saiu de lá pisando no chão com força.

Um sentimento de vitória tomou conta de mim: Parkison nunca mais dormiria com Malfoy. Não que ele parecesse o tipo de cara que tem trabalho para conseguir esse tipo de "coisa", mas que seja.

− E você acha que isso me irritou, Granger? – O loiro soltara, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

− Mas...

Ele revirou os olhos.

− Como se eu me importasse com ela. – Completou, soando um vencedor.

IDIOTA!

Balancei os ombros, em um sinal que deveria significar indiferença, mas por dentro eu me sentia decepcionada.

− Mais pontos pra mim, de qualquer forma. – Acrescentei, amarga.

− Pontos pra mim, pelo o que vejo. – Pausara. – Foi exilada pelo trio de ouro, certo Granger?

− É temporário. – Declarei. – Aliás, há algo que preciso saber...

O loiro fingiu que eu não havia dito nada e deu as costas pra mim!, o que mais eu podia fazer? Bufei, seguindo-o.

− Malfoy! – Chamei-o, mas só recebi como resposta um Vai ficar aí o dia todo?.

_Babaca._

− Custa responder logo a pergunta, doninha?

− Quando chegarmos ao cabeça de javali quem sabe...

− Perdão?

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, convencido.

− Ou vai querer passar o dia contemplando a casa dos gritos?

− Você sabe que existem... hã, pessoas lá, não é? – Ironizei, mortificada pela naturalidade com que o idiota estava agindo.

Vindo dele eu só deveria esperar o pior...

− _Inclusive os seus amiguinhos._

Senti como se algo estivesse clareado dentro da minha mente.

− Existe alguma coisa que você faça além de querer irritar Harry e Ron o tempo todo?

− Sexo? – Sugeriu, arrogante.

− Argh. Idiota.

− Só estava sendo educado e respondendo a sua pergunta, cara Granger.

− Então agora você responde. Ótimo. – Murmurei, sem me importar de parecer ligeiramente incomodada.

Estávamos quase chegando ao bar. Eu já via a porta. E todas as cenas trágicas que poderiam acontecer caso eu entrasse naquele lugar ao lado do loiro aguado. Inclusive podia ver que com certeza haveriam tentativas de me humilhar, ou ao menos tentar humilhar_alguém do estabelecimento._

Lembrar do olhar magoado dos meus amigos me fez parar de caminhar.

− Não vem, sangue-sujo? – O loiro dissera, e parecia me esperar.

− Contou alguma coisa sobre a aposta ao seu amiguinho? – Soltei, subitamente, aproveitando o contato visual.

Ele franziu o cenho.

− Por que eu contaria..?

− Porque você é um trapaceiro. – Respondi. – E porque hoje mais cedo ele veio falar comigo e pareceu estar ciente dela.

− Eu contei a ele que havíamos apostado _outra coisa._

− Que coisa? – Ouvi minha voz perguntar, antes mesmo de eu processar a informação.

− Se você não sabe, é porque não é da sua conta, _sangue-ruim._ – Respondeu, com a voz carregada de desprezo.

Não soube explicar porquê, mas estava – quase (!) – começando a me acostumar com a nova maneira com que eu ouvia as palavras saírem da boca de Malfoy. Ultimamente tinha a impressão de que quando ele dizia as coisas, não parecia estar realmente falando aquilo. Mas agora pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, ele expressara de volta o nojo usual.

Aquilo me irritou, embora eu não soubesse o motivo.

Em um impulso, ignorei-o, deixando-o pra trás, entrando no Pub.

Procurei nas mesas algum sinal de Harry, Ron ou Gina, e logo que os avistei, apressei o passo na direção da mesa em que eles estavam. Ou melhor, na mesa em que Harry, Ron e Luna (?) estavam.

Não esperei ser cumprimentada por nenhum deles, apenas sentei no lugar vago ao lado de Harry, que – por incrível que pareça – não me dirigiu nenhum olhar magoado.

Ron saiu da mesa em direção a algum lugar, o balcão, provavelmente, e Luna permaneceu orbitando na pequena atmosfera em que só ela vivia.

− Tudo bem, Mione? – Perguntou, animada, com a sua voz lenta e melodiosa.

− Indo, Luna. – Foi tudo o que decidi falar, antes de finalmente decidir encarar Harry.

− Eu e Ron vamos dar um jeito de superar isso. – Ele se pôs a falar, subitamente.

Parecia-me profundamente culpado.

− Não deveríamos estar... Fazendo essas coisas. – Pausara. – Obrigada por ter vindo, mesmo que nenhum de nós tenha tido coragem de convidá-la.

A pequena constatação de Harry foi como um calmante. Ou foi o mesmo que estar tomando uma xícara do meu chá favorito.

− Se quiser, eu posso tentar convencer o R-

− Não, Harry. Eu que vou falar com ele. – Cortei-o, não sem antes lhe oferecer um sorriso de conforto, que eu esperava que sinalizasse que tudo podia ficar bem entre nós.

Depois, levantei-me da mesa, pronta para chegar ao balcão e encarar o ruivo.

− Ronald, precisamos conversar...

Ron virou para me encarar, seus olhos estavam expressivos e sua expressão misturava obstinação com rancor.

Ele me olhou com desgosto, antes de baixar a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.

Era como se estivesse em uma discussão consigo mesmo.

− Veio pra me falar do seu namorado?

Revirei os olhos.

− Não, vim pr-

− Continua "apaixonada" por ele? – Dissera, erguendo as duas mãos para frisar a ironia.

− Continuo. – Respondi, firme. – Mas queria esclarecer qu-

− Isso, _Hermione,_ esclareça tudo ao cenoura ambulante... – Draco começara, vindo de sabe-se lá onde.

Agora o idiota me chamava de Hermione..!

Droga, como eu tinha esquecido que ele era capaz desse tipo de coisa?!

_E você também é capaz, por sinal..._, minha mente vociferou, mordaz.

Será que nem a minha consciência poderia ficar ao meu lado agora? Não, aparentemente não!

O ruivo virou-se bruscamente. Parecia ter sido golpeado pela constatação de Malfoy.

Quando me olhou, parecia que o que quer que ele visse, lhe causava nojo.

Fuzilei Malfoy com o olhar, esperando que ele entendesse que Ron não era a Parkison, que eu me importava com ele.

E então eu percebi que sim, ele havia entendido, e esta era a única razão pela qual ele continuava ali, encarando com Ron com um esboço de sarcasmo, desafiando com seu olhar fingidamente superior.

− Não é uma boa hora, _Draco_. – Frisei, irritada.

Eu sentia como se a tensão fosse uma fina linha que nos equilibrasse.

Ron exibiu uma segunda careta de desprezo, enquanto saía dali, esbarrando em um casal que acabara de entrar no lugar, mau humorado.

Meu único impulso foi segui-lo, embora parecesse inútil. Mas não consegui me mexer, porque o braço de Malfoy segurou-me pela cintura, puxando-me para si.

− Malfoy, me solta... – Sussurrei.

Eu sentia seu hálito sorridente contra o meu pescoço.

− Estão todos olhando... Não vou deixar que você me deixe falando sozinho para ir atrás do Pobretão. – Esclarecera, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente pra SIMULAR UMA CENA DAQUELE NÍVEL PRA METADE DE HOGWARTS!

− Rony não é a Parkison. – Tentei lhe explicar, embora estivesse pensando em algum feitiço não-verbal que pudesse me soltar daquela posição. – Eu me importo com ele.

Quem visse de longe talvez pensasse que aquela era alguma cena melosa entre um casal recém-formado, _argh._

− Eu não ligo pros seus "sentimentos", Granger. – Sua boca estava em contato com a pele do meu pescoço, beijando a área devagar. – Na verdade, eu gosto de_ brincar_ com eles. – Acrescentou.

Repreendi – sem sucesso – o arrepio que senti com o toque. O quê? Era uma reação involuntária e biologicamente justificável!

Fiz a única coisa que "podia".

Levei uma de minhas mãos a sua nuca, tocando com os dedos de leve na região, foi o suficiente para ele reagir, virando-me para si.

Beijei-o com força. E ele retribuiu com a mesma violência. Eu podia escutar os murmúrios envolvendo os nossos nomes, e eu sabia que ainda precisava sair dali, embora tentasse me convencer que sairia dali, _depois que o beijasse mais um pouco..._ Eu estava me enganando, é claro, mas me dei conta disso de algum tempo, enterrei minhas unhas com toda a força que tive em sua nuca, e logo ele afroxou o aperto que mantinha em minha cintura, foi o suficiente pra que eu conseguisse sair dali.

Não encarei a plateia gigante que nos assistia e só mais tarde iria perceber que talvez tivesse ferido a doninha, há-há-há.

Não haviam muitos lugares em Hogsmeade onde alguém pudesse se esconder, logo minha primeira opção foi a casa dos gritos.

Encontrei-o sentado em uma rocha que deveria ter mais de 1m de largura, bem de frente a velha casa.

− Às vezes eu o odeio também. – Declarei, imaginando que o comentário fosse quebrar o gelo.

A expressão amargurada de Ron foi suavizada.

− Quando eu disse que estava apaixonada por ele, não quis dizer que agora eu aprovo tudo o que ele faz ou que já fez...

− Você não me convence. – Dissera. – Existe algo por trás disso tudo. A Herms que eu conheço nunca se apaixonaria pelo filhote de comensal.

_E lá vamos nós..._

− Eu não quero discutir isso de novo, Ron...

Ele pareceu compreender o esforço que eu estava fazendo de correr atrás dele pela milésima vez.

Respirou fundo, levantou-se e me abraçou. Eu senti como ainda estivéssemos nos velhos tempos... Era semelhante ao que Harry me fazia sentir, uma sensação de paz confortável.

Quando abri meus olhos, uma _coisa loira_ nos encarava.

Ah não, de novo não!

− Nossa, Granger, você foi rápida, hein?

Ele parecia estar em busca de algum prêmio de pessoa mais irritante do mundo.

Ron afastou-se de mim, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Um sorriso não-weasley. Ele beijou a minha testa rapidamente.

− Nunca achei que fosse ver a doninha com ciúmes. – Afirmara, enquanto saía dali, não sem antes esbarrar em Malfoy.

O loiro parecera tão afetado pela frase do ruivo, que não reagiu a ameaça física.

Dei meia volta, apressando o passo.

− Planejando correr atrás do Weasley de novo?

− Planejando chegar a tempo de voltar a Hogwarts. – Afirmei, mas na verdade apenas queria sair de perto do idiota.

O beijo de mais cedo havia sido de longe o mais intenso. E por merlin, já era o quê? O quinto? Sexto? Droga! As coisas estavam fugindo do controle...

Não ouvi mais nada depois disso, o que me fez deduzir que o loiro aguado havia ido atrás das outras serpentes. Contudo, no momento em que subi em minha carruagem, foi quando me dei conta que lá estava ele, sentado a minha frente.

− O que faz aqui? – Perguntei, mau humorada.

− Qual o seu palpite a respeito, sangue-sujo? – Falara, olhando pela janela.

− Me atormentar..?

− Lhe dar a honra de comtemplar a minha existência.

_Idiota._

− O que você chama de existência eu chamo de "ferramenta feita para destruir a minha vida"...

− Sei... – Dissera, trocando de lado na carruagem.

Afastei meu corpo até ficar colada a parede, instintivamente.

− Granger, você sabe que os amassos não tem nada a ver com a aposta, não é? – Falara, dando a impressão de que estávamos falando do tempo.

− Amassos? – Tentei parecer indiferente. – Uns 5 beijos são só beijos, Malfoy. Não faça parecer outra coisa...

E ele riu. Aproximava-se.

− Nisso você tem razão, Granger. Eu não faço parecer_, eu faço._

Subitamente tive o ímpeto de levantar do banco, mas sem sucesso.

Por motivos de: Lá estava a doninha me puxando em sua direção. E no momento em que a sua pele entrou em contato com a minha, eu não quis relutar.

Ele mantinha uma expressão cínica o tempo todo, mas seu rosto mudou no segundo em que ele me colocou devagar em seu colo. Era uma sensação estranha. Uma cena estranha.

Não parecíamos as mesmas pessoas.

E quando eu me deixei ficar ali, eu – ou ele, não sei ao certo – mas o fato é que as nossas bocas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo.

O que eu estava passando parecia o limite tênue entre querer xingar e destruir a pessoa e ao mesmo tempo desejar continuar ali.

Estava com minhas pernas ao redor dele e ele me beijava sem nenhuma pausa, nem mesmo para respirar.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_COMENTEM!_

Digam-me o que acharam!

Esse capitulo veio do nada hahaha Extremamente sem planejamento, espero que não tenha sido entediante a primeira parte, eu precisei de um tempo pra pegar o ritmo, acho.

Tenho achado a história um pouco instável, mas vamos ver...


End file.
